


And They Were Roommates.

by ErykahChanel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Clary being Clary, Concerned Magnus, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Salty Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykahChanel/pseuds/ErykahChanel
Summary: When a heartbroken Clary moves in with Alec and Magnus, they're all in for a ridiculously bumpy ride with nary a dull moment.





	And They Were Roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous Tumblr user requested this yesterday. I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!

Alec rolled to one side of the bed and stretched his arm out to pull Magnus closer. When he came up empty handed, he sighed and peeled his eyes open. 

His side of the bed was still warm, so he couldn’t have been gone long. 

The clock on the nightstand glared back at him. 

_ 2:34 am _ .    
  
Alec closed his eyes again. Magnus was probably getting himself a glass of water, or something stronger. He’d be back to bed soon.    
  
The sounds of hysterical crying snatched him from the clutches of a peaceful slumber, and he sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily.    
  
“Magnus?” He called out, already climbing out of bed to slip his jeans on. “Are you okay?”    
  
“We’re fine,” Came the soft reply.    
  
_ We?  _   
  
Alec crept down the hallway, squinting as he entered the living room. All the lights were on, and the faint scent of hibiscus tea filled the air. The crying he’d heard earlier had dulled to pitiful whimpers, and his shoulders stiffened at the sight of a familiar redhead seated on the couch beside Magnus.    
  
“Clary?” He said, coming to stand beside her. “What’s going on? Is Jace okay?” 

At the mention of Jace’s name, she averted her eyes as they became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. She blinked, making them drip and slide down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth.    
  
Magnus shot him a look and shook his head.    
  
_ Don’t _ .    
  
“I’m sorry for waking you guys up,” Clary muttered. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”    
  
“Don’t you worry,” Magnus soothed, rubbing small circles on her back. “You can stay as long as you’d like.” Alec’s eyes widened as Magnus looked up at him.    
  
_ What? _ He mouthed. Magnus’ shoulders slumped, and his face turned sympathetic as he looked at Clary before meeting Alec’s eyes. It wasn’t fair.

Alec couldn’t resist that face. The face he wanted to kiss, but couldn’t, because Clary was sobbing on their couch. Magnus’ brows drew together as his pout deepened, and Alec sighed.   
  
_Fine_. Magnus’ lips turned up at the corners, and he went back to comforting Clary.   
  
He knew how much of a jerk his parabatai could be at times, so if the little girl needed a place to dry her eyes for a couple hours, Alec could live with that.   
  
It was fine.

* * *

“What the hell is this?” Alec stormed out of the kitchen with a small box in his hand. 

“That’s sliced cheese,” Clary said, biting into the sandwich she made. “American, to be exact.” 

“I  _ hate  _ American cheese,” Alec said, tossing the box at her. She caught it with one hand. “That’s why I asked you to get provolone. That’s why I put it on the  _ grocery  _ list.” 

“Hm,” Clary blinked at him. “I forgot, I’m sorry. I’ll get it next time.” 

“That’s what you said last week!” Alec’s yelling caught Magnus’ attention, and he entered the room with a sigh. 

Grocery shopping had started out as a way for Clary to go out and get some air, making herself useful in the process. She knew Magnus didn’t mind snapping his fingers and making her favorite dish appeared, but there was something calming about walking the aisles of a supermarket. 

Now, it had turned into a weekly battle. 

“Alexander, calm down,” He laid a hand on his chest and planted a swift kiss on his lips. “You know I’ll get you enough provolone to last a year.” 

“I know that,” Alec’s voice softened when he spoke to Magnus. “But  _ she’s  _ the one that asked us to make a list, and I expect her to get the items on that list.” 

“I did!” Clary protested, pointing towards the kitchen, where the fridge and shelves were fully stocked. 

“Then where the fuck is the cheese?” 

“Enough!” Magnus said, silencing the two. “Both of you are giving me a headache.” He waved a hand with a flourish, and a bag of sliced provolone appeared in Alec’s hands. 

“Are you happy now?” Alec stared back at him with a blank expression. 

“Yes, thank you.” He turned on his heel and went back into the kitchen. 

He hadn’t meant to give anyone a headache; all he wanted was his cheese.

* * *

Alec’s lip curled in disgust as he swiped a hand across the back of his neck, wiping away countless beads of sweat that had gathered there. He’d been back in the loft for all of two minutes, and already felt like he needed a shower. 

He peeled his shirt off and paused in the hallway, leaning in to get a better look at the thermostat. 

_ 77° Fahrenheit. _

“Magnus!” He continued towards their bedroom. Magnus was in bed with a book, and lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of a shirtless Alec coming through the door. 

“Alexander,” He smiled sweetly. Alec walked over the his side of the bed, and leaned down to kiss him. 

“You’re home early,” Magnus said, watching him remove more of his clothes. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything is fine,” Alec said. “Is the air conditioner broken? I’m sweating. I  _ hate  _ sweating.” Alec didn’t mind the feeling of sweat running down his back when he was out on a mission, or bouncing on his toes as he unloaded a series of hits on a punching bag. 

He loved the feeling when he was tangled up between the sheets with his  _ very  _ agile boyfriend, but anytime besides that made his skin crawl. 

“Oh, Clary turned it off earlier,” Magnus said. “She was cold.” Alec rolled his eyes, and went into the bathroom. 

Of  _ course  _ she was. A cold Clary meant no AC. A cold Clary meant surrendering his favorite blanket in the middle of movie night, because the sound of her teeth chattering were driving him nuts. A cold Clary meant a sweaty Alec, who needed several showers a day to make him feel less gross. 

“Has she mentioned anything about Jace?” Alec spoke over the sound of the shower. The water was cool and refreshing against his heated skin. 

“No,” Magnus had abandoned his book to come and sit on the counter. The frosted glass of the shower door provided him with a minimal view, but Alec’s silhouette was enough to garner his attention. 

“And you’re not going to ask her about him, either.” Magnus said. 

“Why not?” Alec groaned. “You said she could stay as long as she needed.” 

“And?” 

“And I didn’t think she’d end up _moving in_.”

When one night turned into three days, and a week turned into a month and a half, Alec grew agitated. He tried getting answers out of Jace, but he’d been giving everyone the cold shoulder. Even Izzy was left out of the loop. 

“She hasn’t moved in,” Magnus said. Alec slid the door open a few inches and poked his head out to look at him. “Don’t give me that look. She has a few clothes here, that’s all.” 

“A few clothes, and shoes, and her charcoal, and her stupid tupperware.” Alec ducked under the water to rinse his hair. Alec didn’t really mind the tupperware; it came in handy when putting leftovers away, and he didn’t mind taking them to work on the days Clary decided to pack a lunch for him. 

He just hated the way they looked when they were piled up in the sink, or littering the coffee table. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said his name in  _ that  _ voice. The voice that made him stick his head out again, like a child waiting to be scolded. “Lighten up. She’s practically your sister-in-law.” 

“I’m aware,” Alec said. “But I don’t want to live with any in-laws unless they’re related to you.” Magnus smiled and shook his head. 

“Well then,” He said. “Clary’s practically family, so suck it up.” Alec rolled his eyes, but found himself grinning as Magnus slid off the counter and walked over to the shower. 

“Step aside, Shadowhunter.” 

The shower ended up making Alec sweat more than the warmth of the loft, but he didn’t mind.

* * *

Clary pulled a few items out of the dryer and tossed them in her laundry basket before opening the washer, and growling in frustration. 

She’d just finished her whites, only they weren’t white anymore. Everything in the washer was tinged pink. After a bit of sifting, she found the offending article of clothing, and marched out of the laundry room with it in her clutches. 

She found Alec lounging on the couch with his laptop, and flung a damp pair of red boxer briefs at his head. 

“What the-” Alec stuttered. 

“How many times do I have to say it?” Clary put her hands on her hips. “Make sure you empty the washer when you’re done with it.” Clary was sure she’d said it several times. She’d even stuck a cute little post it note on the door, in case anyone forgot. 

“How many times do  _ I  _ have to say it? Check the washer before you use it.” Alec tossed the boxers back at her. She leaned to one side and let them hit the floor behind her.

“I wouldn’t have to check it if you emptied it properly.” She retorted.

“I left  _ one  _ pair of boxers in there,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Relax.” 

“Relax?” Clary raised an eyebrow. “What about when you left a dark blue sweater in the dryer? I was picking lint off my favorite dress for hours.” 

“As if you’re any better,” Alec said. “You left the dryer on high and shrunk four pairs of my jeans.” 

“You weren’t supposed to leave them in  _ that  _ long!” 

Magnus stopped in the middle of the hallway, laughing to himself. He’d already fixed Clary’s clothes, and made sure that the washer was indeed empty, but he wouldn’t say anything to either of them. 

Sometimes, he liked to sit back and listen to them bicker. The background noise was growing on him. 

* * *

“I have magic for that, you know.” Magnus said quietly. Alec was in a mood, and he didn’t want him to start yelling again. It was bad for his blood pressure.    
  
He was on his knees, wiping the table with a damp cloth, grumbling under his breath.    
  
Alec didn’t like messes. His office was tidy and free of dust, his weapons were never out of order, his closet was organized by color and season, and his room at the Institute was kept immaculate, in case he happened to sleep there. 

Clary seemed to  _ love  _ them. She left chalk dust on every flat surface she could find, and Alec narrowed his eyes at her fingerprints all over one corner of the table, dark and charcoal smudged. There were pencil shavings everywhere he turned, and it seemed like every time he sat down, he had to jump up to keep one of her discarded pens from ruining his clothes.    
  
Alec knew Magnus had magic, but in that moment, he wished Magnus would make Clary disappear.    
  
“She’s an artist,” Magnus said, looking at her easel in the corner by the window. “I can’t expect her to stop creating just because she’s here with us.”    
  
“I can  _ expect  _ her to clean up after herself.” Alec said, finishing the table. There were still loose canvas strips and sketch paper floating around.    
  
As if on cue, Clary came through the front door, with bags rustling and clattering noisily.    
  
_ Oh no _ , Alec groaned internally.

“Hey guys!” She beamed, dumping an armful of fresh art supplies onto the couch. “Are you busy? I bought this new brand of charcoal, and I want to try it out. Can I draw you?” Her eyes flitted to Alec, but he looked like he was ready to strangle her with the towel he was holding, so she turned to Magnus instead.   
  
“Of course you can, biscuit,” He said warmly, clasping his hands together. “Shall I get changed? Where do you want me?” Alec huffed in exasperation and tossed the towel aside, stomping back into their bedroom.   
  
Another drawing meant _another_ mess.

* * *

There was a line. Alec wasn’t sure where it was, but Clary had definitely crossed it a dozen times over within the last three months.   
  
Magnus was constantly telling him to lighten up, but he didn’t understand. Clary was the antithesis of all things Alec, and it was making him crazy.   
  
Clary ordered pineapple on pizza, despite him reminding her that he hated it. Clary liked to leave less than a glass’ worth of milk in the fridge, and snap at Alec for drinking it. Clary put the toilet paper on the roll so it’d hang under, and Alec had to flip it over every single time.   
  
“Alec!” She was always saying his name in a tone that implied he was a stubborn four year old that refused to listen.   
  
“What?” He looked up from the book he was reading.   
  
“Would it kill you to put the toilet seat down?” This was the fourth time she’d nearly fallen in.   
  
“Would it kill you to look before you sit?” He said flatly.   
  
“Why were you using the one in the hall anyway? You have your own.” Alec shut the book in his hands, and concentrated on not hurling it at her head.   
  
“If you didn’t want to deal with raised toilet seats, you shouldn’t have moved in with two men.” He snapped.   
  
“Well, I thought that since one of the men is the best archer I’ve ever seen, he’d have better aim, and wouldn’t have to lift the seat up.”   
  
“Oh,” Alec stood up. “Trust me. My aim is _spectacular_. Ask Magnus.”

“Ask me what?” Magnus poked his head in. He’d been busy mixing up a potion for another client when Clary came in. “Oh, you’re arguing again. Clary, don’t yell. Alec, don’t throw anything.” Both their heads whipped around to look at him.   
  
“Me?” They shouted in unison. From then on, the conversation consisted of Clary’s voice, light and airy as she prattled on and on about Alec, and Alec’s voice, low and smooth as he complained about Clary’s existence.   
  
_You’re always so rude! You hide the remote when I sit on the couch so I can’t watch my shows!_ You chew your food disgustingly loud! It gets on my nerves! _You’re always locking me out when Magnus isn’t here!_ You ate all my favorite cereal and left the empty box in the cupboard! _You drank all my coffee and left me with decaf! I hate decaf!_

Magnus sighed and went back to his potion. There were some things all the magic in the world couldn’t fix.

* * *

 

They were finally alone. Sort of.   
  
Clary had been complaining of a headache all day, and Magnus whipped up a potion to ease the pain. One of the side effects was drowsiness, and within five minutes, Clary was stretched out on the couch, sleeping soundly.   
  
Alec cursed under his breath as Magnus kissed the side of his neck, pausing to bite him gently. He hadn’t put much thought into the location of his deflect rune, but each and every time Magnus brought his mouth near it, it stirred something within him that was borderline animalistic.   
  
He flipped them over with the speed and fluidity only a Shadowhunter could possess, and Magnus wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer.   
  
He could feel Alec’s heart racing, and dropped the glamour from his eyes, making him gasp. They were hot, needy, and gloriously nude, and it wouldn’t be long before they were indulging in one another, blissfully ignoring the outside world for a few hours.   
  
Alec was about to explode. He’d had the longest day, and Magnus was _right there_. He shifted his hips, ready to relieve the tension of a stressful day, and froze as a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

In the blink of an eye, Alec was on his feet, no longer nude, and Magnus was standing at the foot of the bed with his palms out, magic crackling and sparking at his fingertips. 

Alec reached into the space between the bed and the nightstand to grab his bow, and stepped out into the hallway with an arrow in place. 

“Clary?” Alec inched forward. Magnus was right behind him, eyes glowing as prepared for a fight. 

When they reached the living room, they found Clary trembling by the window. Her eyes were darting around the room, and she kept wringing her hands in front of her, as if she were reaching for something. 

“Hey,” Alec rushed over to her. 

“No!” She shrieked. “Get off of me! Let me go!” 

“Clary,” Magnus stood in front of her. “Wake up.” 

Alec caught her arm, but she shoved him aside. 

“Don’t touch me,  _murderer._ ” She spat. Alec lowered his hand like he’d been shocked. Magnus threw an apologetic glance his way. 

Another side effect. 

“Clary,” He turned to her. “Look at me. I need you to wake up.” She went still long enough for Magnus to gently press his fingertips into her temples, and she gasped as she was snapped back into consciousness. 

“What,” Her lips trembled as she looked around. “What happened?” 

“You had a nightmare,” Magnus spoke carefully. “We heard you scream.” Clary’s entire face felt warm. 

“What did you see?” Clary flinched at the question. 

“I…I saw Alec,” They could hardly hear her. Alec turned away to take a few breaths.  

“You saw Alec,” Magnus repeated. “What was he doing?” Clary wiped her eyes and shook her head. 

She didn’t want to tell him. Magnus hadn’t been there that night. He hadn’t seen Alec’s hands, covered in blood. He hadn’t seen Jocelyn on the floor in a pool of blood. He hadn’t seen the tape, or the blackness of Alec’s eyes as he’d looked into the camera. 

“Can you give us a minute?” Alec spoke suddenly. Magnus looked back and forth between the two of them before nodding, and leaving the room. 

* * *

 

Alec wasn’t sure what to say. They hadn’t spoken about that night in  _ages_. It had taken him months to stop having nightmares about it, and it pained him to know that Clary wasn’t quite there yet. 

He sat on the couch beside Clary, but didn’t look at her. 

“You can tell me, you know,” He said after a prolonged silence. “I know you don’t blame me for what happened.” 

“It wasn’t that,” Clary sounded as small as she felt sitting beside him. “Your eyes were black, and you had your hand in my chest. I could feel your fingers around my heart and I just…screamed.” The words felt like they were being torn from her mouth. 

That wasn’t what Alec had been expecting to hear  _at all_. 

“I’m sorry,” Clary shut her eyes. “I didn’t mean to- I know you hate me enough as it is.” 

“I don’t hate you,” Alec frowned, finally turning to her. “Is that what made you have that nightmare? You went to sleep thinking I hated you so much, I’d tear your heart out if I had the chance?” Clary shrank back against the cushions. 

“I guess so.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Was he that awful? It was no secret that he disliked her, but had he really been bad enough to make her feel like she was the object of his hatred?

“I don’t hate you,” He said, making her look at him with wide eyes. “I don’t particularly  _like_ you at times, but I don’t hate you. Before you came along, my life was…structured. And boring.” He’d never admit it out loud, but things were a lot more interesting with Clary around. 

“If it wasn’t for you wanting your memories back, I wouldn’t have had the chance to meet Magnus properly. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for that.” Alec wasn’t sure why he’d never thought of that before. 

As head of the Institute, he definitely would’ve met Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, but he wouldn’t have met Magnus Bane, the man with eyes warm enough to melt the iciest of hearts. He wouldn’t have met  _his_ Magnus. 

“Wow,” Clary sniffled. “I’m glad things worked out the way they did. At least one of us is happy.” Alec sighed and shifted his weight, making himself more comfortable.   

“Alright, you’ve held out long enough. Tell me what happened.” 

“Huh?” Clary wrapped a blanket around herself. “No, it’s okay. It’s not that important.”

“Your presence is preventing me from having hot, dirty, wildly passionate sex with my boyfriend. I’d say it’s pretty damn important, Clary. Talk.” Clary blushed and looked away. 

Alec was very blunt when he wanted to be, but he was sitting with her on the couch. He hadn’t rolled his eyes when he saw she was having a nightmare. He’d reached for her, and asked for a moment alone when he found out the nightmare had been about him. 

So, Clary did what he said, and started talking. She rambled on and on about how Jace hadn’t slept with her yet, and how she felt like she was constantly doing something wrong. She’d been going out of her way to appease him, but nothing seemed to work. 

“That was too much information,” She cringed. “My bad.” It wasn’t too much at all. Alec shared emotions with Jace; happiness, pain, sexual frustration and all.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Alec said. “If Jace Herondale has managed to keep his pants on for one woman, it’s for a damn good reason.” 

“Or maybe he just doesn’t want me that way.” Clary said glumly. 

“Trust me, he wants you,” Alec winced. Sharing emotions wasn’t always a cakewalk. 

“Oh.  _Oh_.” Clary covered her mouth, giggling at Alec’s horrified expression. “I see.” 

“Good,” Alec cleared his throat. He wanted the conversation to be over. “I suggest you tell him how you feel. Getting upset and moving out won’t fix anything.” 

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best idea,” She said. “I realized that the first night I spent here.” 

“Then why the hell are you still here?” The words came out much harsher than Alec intended, but they were out, and he couldn’t take them back. 

“I like it here.” Alec couldn’t believe his ears. 

Clary, the girl who conveniently forgot to buy the things he asked for, ate all his favorite snacks, left messes all over the loft, spent more time laughing with his boyfriend than he did, constantly screwed up the laundry, and rarely called his name without whining afterwards, liked living there. 

At that moment, Alec realized he’d never understood Clary Fairchild, and probably never would. 

He stayed until her eyes were no longer shining with tears, and brought her his favorite blanket to curl up with before saying goodnight. When he got back to his room, he found Magnus sitting up and smiling at him. 

Alec shed his clothes and climbed into bed, eager to pick up where they’d left off. Magnus ran a finger over his lips, humming softly. 

“I take it this means you’ll be a little nicer to Clary from now on?” He asked. 

“No promises,” Alec rolled his eyes. “The little girl is-” 

Magnus flipped them over and sat on top of Alec, eyes flashing. 

“Alexander.” 

“ _Fine_ ,” Alec huffed. “I’ll be nice to the biscuit.” 

Magnus grinned, and his eyes returned to their familiar brown hue. 

“Thank you. Now,” He ran a finger down Alec’s chest. “We didn’t take the time to discuss any of this beforehand, but you’ve been very cooperative. I believe that deserves a reward.” 

Alec smiled and pulled him in for a searing kiss. If putting up with Clary was going to get him a reward in the form of an insatiable Magnus, she could stay as long as she liked. 


End file.
